A Cat - Baekhyun Chanyeol
by Fossa.Olecranon
Summary: Baekhyun sangat menyukai kucing. Tetapi Chanyeol tidak. Chanyeol tidak akan menang melawan Baekhyun. Chanyeol, Baekhyun (GS), Chanbaek, BaekYeol.


A Cat

Author : Fossa Olecranon

Genre : Drama, gender switch, friendship

Main cast : Chanyeol, Baekhyun (GS)

Length : Oneshoot, Drabble

Warning! Typo everywhere. Cerita pendek banget karena ini drabble. Don't like don't read. Jangan copas FF ini. Don't forget to review and happy reading~

.

.

.

"Aigoo, kucing kecil yang malang" kata Baekhyun sambil mengangkat kucing berumur kira-kira satu bulan itu dengan hati-hati lalu memeluknya dengan hangat. Gadis itu bahkan tidak takut blazer seragamnya akan kotor karena bulu si kucing kecil. Kalau saja Baekhyun tidak ingat bahwa bulu kucing itu kotor, ia pasti sudah menciuminya dengan gemas. Baekhyun memang sangat menyukai kucing.

"Baek, ayo kita pulang. Bibi pasti khawatir padamu nanti" ujar Chanyeol dengan agak sebal. Ia ingin cepat-cepat sampai ke rumah karena ia sudah lelah setelah tadi mengikuti ekstrakulikuler futsal. Tetapi sahabat sekaligus putri cantiknya itu malah berbelok arah karena mendengar suara tangisan anak kucing.

"Sebentar Yeollie, kucing malang ini terpisah dari induknya. Kasihan dia" Baekhyun mengiba. Ia bahkan menunjukkan kucing kecil dalam gendongannya itu pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang melihatnya ikut menjadi iba. Namun ia teringat bahwa ia sangat membenci hewan berbulu lebat. Jadi ia kembali ke mode tidak sukanya.

"Letakkan saja di sana. Nanti ibunya juga datang" ujar Chanyeol cuek. Dari nada suaranya ia terdengar sangat tidak menyukai hewan itu.

"Kau ini jahat sekali. Lihatlah dia, dia imut sekali kan?" kata Baekhyun sambil mengulurkan tangan berisi anak kucing itu pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang melihatnya menjadi takut dan sedikit menjauh dari Baekhyun.

"Yak, jauhkan dia dariku!" Chanyeol mengelak Baekhyun yang semakin mendekati dirinya. Ia juga semakin melangkah mundur sampai akhirnya ia bersin di depan Baekhyun. Baekhyun berhenti mendekati Chanyeol lalu mendengus tidak suka.

"Ck, dasar lemah" ejek Baekhyun tepat di depan Chanyeol. Sambil menatap dan menimang kucing itu ia berkata, "Aigoo, kasihan Yeollie. Ia bahkan tidak bisa berdekatan denganmu, Choko-ya" ia bahkan tidak lagi peduli dengan keberadaan Chanyeol di sampingnya.

"Siapa itu Choko?" Tanya Chanyeol heran.

"Kucing malang ini tentu saja. Aku akan membawanya ke rumah" Baekhyun sangat antusias dengan kucing yang baru ia temukan. Ia bahkan langsung memberikan nama dan membulatkan niat untuk mengadopsinya.

"Kau sudah punya 3 kucing di rumahmu? Masih mau tambah lagi? Kalau Bibi marah bagaimana?" Tanya Chanyeol bertubi-tubi. Karena setahu Chanyeol Baekhyun sudah punya banyak kucing di rumahnya. Ia memang hanya pernah melihat kucing-kucing itu sekali. Itupun karena ia terpaksa mengunjungi Baekhyun yang tengah sakit. Ia jarang berkunjung ke rumah Baekhyun karena alerginya. Sebagai gantinya, Baekhyun lah yang sering pergi ke rumah Chanyeol untuk berkunjung.

"Aku hanya punya Vanila sekarang, Ddalgi dan Orenji sudah diadopsi orang lain. Jadi kupikir Eomma tidak akan marah bila aku merawatnya, benarkan Choko?" lagi-lagi Baekhyun mengajak kucing kecil itu berinteraksi dan mengabaikan Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, kita bawa dia pulang sekarang" kata Chanyeol pasrah. Ia tak lagi bisa mengelak Baekhyun bila sudah seperti ini. Sebenarnya ia juga tidak tega meninggalkan anak kucing itu sendirian tapi kondisinya memang tidak mendukung untuk melakukan hal semacam itu.

"Bawakan tasku, aku harus menggendongnya dengan hati-hati" pinta Baekhyun sedikit memaksa.

"Kemarikan tasmu" kata Chanyeol sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Baekhyun mengulurkan tasnya dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol di belakang dengan dua tas ransel di tangannya. Chanyeol menghela napas pasrah dan mengikuti Baekhyun dari belakang. Walau sebal, seulas senyum tipis terpahat di bibirnya saat melihat Baekhyun di depan sibuk bersama si anak kucing itu.

Bagaimanapun Chanyeol tidak akan menang melawan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Yuhu, update dengan FF sekali libas dan pendek. Fossa ngga jago bikin FF panjang. Ada saran atau tips bikin FF ber-chapter panjang? Fossa suka jenuh kalo ngetik FF chapters.

Don't forget to review~


End file.
